


You (Us) And The Rain

by the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Love, Unrequited Love, i was bored on a plane, it's sort of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks/pseuds/the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks
Summary: Just some of Spencer's thoughts about missing Toby. (set post time jump)





	You (Us) And The Rain

. . . . And I miss the rain. Well, not the rain so much (it still rains) but I miss you and the rain. I miss how you’d dance with me in the mist – my favorite kind of precipitation. (how’s that for a scrabble word) Do you remember? How we’d stay outside for hours, exploring this foggy, misty world that captured me. I said it was for the feeling of this mist – the freshness on my face – the way the water would land, creating iridescent patterns on your hair. But you knew, didn’t you? That I love the mist because the bustling, restless world would quiet for a moment – fade so nothing seemed quite as pressing, quite as urgent. But it always goes, back doesn’t it? No matter how hard we try to find sanctuary, the rain still stops eventually and the world comes flooding back. Maybe that’s the good part though. When it rains, nothing’s permanent. We can forget the world but only because it’s always going to come back. It’s safe that way. Safe.

I miss the rain and I miss you. You liked the mist because I loved it, but you loved the heavy, drenching, buckets kind of rain. The nothing held back downpours. Remember the first time we got stuck in one of those together? Driving back from somewhere and waiting in your truck for the downpour to end? (we had fun while we were waiting didn’t we) But the rain just got harder and eventually you pulled me out into the torrents. I hunched my back against the merciless pounding but you lifted your face to the sky and looked so . . . . so, complete. You reveled in being soaked up by the storm. (and seeing you that happy, I couldn’t hate that)

I miss the rain and I miss you. I miss running from your truck to my house trying our absolute hardest to stay dry – we never really would though, eventually we’d give up and you’d spin me around. We’d run onto the porch wet and shivering and you’d kiss the water off my nose while I’d watch the raindrops clinging to your eyelashes.

I miss the rain and I miss you. I miss the way we’d get soaked to the bone - a feeling I never experienced until you. It’s the best kind of cold, though isn’t it? It’s clean and always made me feel alive. That wasn’t the best part though. The best part was when we finally got inside the house. Stripping off coats and saturated shoes; skittering up the stairs, flinging off my shirt and your pants to chase away the chill. Do you remember the that? Jumping into my bed, sliding as fast as possible underneath the comforter. Clinging to each other, skin against skin, laughing, the clarity rain brings spreading over us. Your fingers untangling my wet hair, my cold nose pressed against your neck. 

I miss the rain and . . . . no. I miss you. But I’m not allowed to, not anymore. Love like ours doesn’t just die – but I’m not allowed to feel it anymore so . . . . I miss the rain.


End file.
